


The first Mother's Day after Lars's return.

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Breakfast, Cake, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Lars creates a Mother's Day surprise for his mom.





	The first Mother's Day after Lars's return.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's late, but I got struck with inspiration, and I'm surprised nobody else did it.

>Lars hummed to himself as he flipped pancakes at five forty-five in the morning. A plate of bacon and eggs sat on the counter nearby, freshly cooked and still warm.  
>It was Mother's Day today, the first one since he returned to Earth. In the past, Lars barely did anything for his mother, a minimal effort card or some chocolates, leading into indifference the rest of the day. He shook his head thinking back on those days, at his own behavior.  
>"This Mother's Day, I'll show her how much I really care, how much I've always care. I owe it to her." Lars thought to himself as he slid the pancake out of the pan and onto the plate with the eggs and bacon.  
>Nearby , a timer chimed. Lars quickly turned the oven off before he put on oven mitts and pulled out a freshly baked small chocolate cake. Lars hummed to himself as he piped icing onto the surface, spelling out "Happy Mother's Day" upon the top.  
>"There, everything's ready. I hope she likes this." Lars whispered to himself as he loaded the breakfast plate and the small cake onto a tray, adding a few forks and some syrup in tiny vials to add to the pancakes. He finished off the tray with a glass of orange juice.  
>Lars carried the tray up the stairs carefully. It was six in the morning now, he knew his mother would wake up soon. One of the few perks of not needing sleep was being able to learn his parent's routines down to the second. He stood before his parent's bedroom door and breathed in deeply.  
>"Mom, are you awake yet?" Lars spoke in a light tone, not wanting to wake her up is she was still asleep, but still loud enough to be heard if she was awake. Lars waited tensely for a moment before he heard his mother's voice respond. "Lars? Is that you? What's the matter son?" A slight tone of worry rested within Martha's voice.  
>"Nothing's wrong mom, can I come in?"  
>"Sure, come on in Lars." her voice eased out of the worry and back into a halfway sleepy tone.  
>Lars balanced the tray carefully as he turned the knob on his parent's bedroom door. The door's hinges creaked as he slowly pushed it open, his back towards his mother, wanting to hide the tray for a moment longer.  
>"Lars? Why are you entering the room like that?"  
>Lars smiled widely as he turned around slowly and brought the tray into view. "Happy Mother's day mom. I made you breakfast and a cake. I hope you like it."  
>Martha stared in disbelief for a moment before a smile spread across her face and tears ran down her cheeks. "Oh Lars, it's beautiful! You did all this yourself? But, you've haven't done done much for Mother's Day in years!"  
>Lars flinched a bit upon hearing that. "I know mom, and I'm sorry. I know I've been a jerk for a long time, to you and to dad. There's no excuse for how I acted. I wish I had realized how poorly I was acting sooner. Can you forgive me?"  
>Martha smiled at her son. "Of course I forgive you. I will always forgive you, and I will always love you."  
>Lars's eyes teared up upon hearing his mother's sweet words. He sat the tray down gently upon her dresser before rushing across the room to her, giving her a big hug. "Thanks mom. I love you so much."


End file.
